


Je ne savais pas, ça

by Malohkeh



Series: A la page [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Humour, Parodie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: Penelope a un passe-temps. Spencer apprend quelque chose de nouveau.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Didn’t Know That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768373) by [blueharlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin). 



Spencer laissa entrer Garcia dans son appartement, dans un tourbillon de parfum et de nattes roses.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas si je termine un truc avant qu'on regarde le film ? Ca ne prendra qu'un moment, demanda-t-elle en sortant son ordinateur portable pour le poser sur la table à café.

\- Pas du tout, il faut que je prépare le film de toute manière, affirma Spencer en attrapant la télécommande pour naviguer sur le menu affiché à l'écran.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Garcia avait connecté un ordinateur à sa télévision afin de lui installer Netflix et deux ou trois autres choses. A vrai dire, il était certain que c'était surtout pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se serrer sur le canapé pour regarder les films sur l'ordinateur portable qu'elle apportait. Après avoir décidé ce qu'il voulait sur le menu, il jeta un œil à ce sur quoi elle travaillait. Des lignes de texte s'étalaient sur la page et pendant un moment, Spencer pensa que Penelope travaillait sur un de ses rapports. En regardant mieux, toutefois, il réalisa qu'elle écrivait une courte histoire.

_Dean se pencha et fit courir ses lèvres sur la peau parsemée de sueur de l'ange. Cas gémit doucement alors que le chasseur passait sa main sur…_

Reid rougit vivement et se mit à bafouiller alors qu'il lisait le reste de la phrase, ce qui incita la blonde pétillante à tourner le regard vers lui.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il toussait avec embarra.

\- Ecris-tu sur Supernatural ? demanda-t-il, peu désireux d'élaborer sur ce qu'il avait lu exactement.

\- Ah oui ! s'exclama Garcia en bondissant sur l'assise. J'écris une fic destiel. Tu voudrais la lire après ?

Ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes durent le trahir, car elle ajouta en souriant diaboliquement :

\- Reid, as-tu jamais lu une seule fanfiction ?

Spencer serait le premier à admettre qu'il ne savait rien sur certains sujets. En dépit de son dévouement à Doctor Who, il ne s'y connaissait pas tellement sur la culture du fandom. Se rendre à des conventions c'était suffisamment d'interactions sociales à son goût.

\- J'en ai entendu parler, mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment prêté attention.

Il marqua une pause et chercha ses mots afin que Penelope n'ait pas l'impression qu'il se moque d'elle :

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment pris ça au sérieux car j'avais l'impression que c'était surtout un tas d'adolescentes qui plagiaient des œuvres de fiction.

\- Oh Spencer tu n'as pas idée ! s'exclama-t-elle sans être le moins du monde offensée.

Elle sauvegarda son document puis mis la télécommande de coté, sur la table à café, avant de refermer son ordinateur. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et Spencer pouvait dire que le film était temporairement oublié.

\- La fanfiction, c'est le moyen pour les fans de contribuer à quelque chose qu'ils aiment. Réfléchis-y ! Que fait le Docteur entre deux aventures ? Ou qu'est ce qu'on peut faire de ce morceau d'intrigue que les scénaristes ont placé dans cet épisode sans jamais l'expliquer ? Et surtout, qu'en est-il de toute cette Tension Sexuelle Non Résolue entre ces deux personnages ? Les possibilités de ship sont infinies !

Reid prit un moment pour digérer ce flot de nouvelles informations. Au final, il parvint seulement à murmurer faiblement dans ce qui ressemblait à un couinement :

\- Ship ?

\- Beaucoup de fanfictions parmi toutes celles que je lis sont basées sur deux personnages mis ensemble. Que ce soit intentionnel ou non, si deux personnages sont très proches on peut interpréter de mille et une façons leur relation, ou « relationship » en anglais, d'où le « ship ». Parfois l'auteur a de vraies visières et exagère le moindre détail, mais avec Dean et Cas c'est plutôt difficile de rater leur proximité. Je veux dire, la TSNR, au moins du coté de Cas en tout cas, c'est une mine d'or pour les fictions slash destiel.

Spencer resta silencieux et disséqua ce nouveau vocabulaire qu'il était en train d'apprendre. Il remettait sérieusement en doute sa santé mentale en réalisant qu'il voulait en savoir davantage. Il s'agissait toutefois un aperçu intéressant de la culture des fandoms, alors il posa une autre question :

\- D'accord, j'ai compris que « destiel » était un mot-valise fait à partir des noms de Dean et Castiel, même s'il est prononcé d'une drôle de manière. Mais que signifie « slash » ?

Garcia eut un air contemplatif puis répondit après quelques secondes :

\- C'est un signe qui montre une relation entre deux personnages. Comme Dean Winshester slash Castiel, expliqua-t-elle en faisant un geste oblique de la main en disant le nom des persnnages. Tiens, regarde…

Elle tapa quelque chose sur son ordinateur, puis poussa l'objet vers lui.

\- C'est un site appelé Fanlore. Ils expliquent peut-être ça mieux que moi.

Spencer parcourut rapidement la page.

\- Je ne savais pas, ça. Mh, je suppose que c'est logique. Y a-t'il beaucoup de personnes qui écrivent des fanfictions ? questionna-t-il à nouveau alors qu'elle se redressait et reprenait rapidement son ordinateur.

\- Oh mon dieu tu n'en croirais pas tes yeux ! Il y a des tas d'histoires et tellement de sites pour y publier ton travail. Quand j'ai commencé à lire des fanfiction, j'en trouvais beaucoup sur des pages personnelles de blog ou sur des sites dédiés à des fandoms spécifiques. Il y avait ce site que j'avais l'habitude d'utiliser, mais leur système de recherche et les paramètres de publication sont tellement barbants que j'ai failli laisser tomber. Maintenant, j'utilise celui-là.

Elle tourna l'ordinateur vers lui afin qu'il puisse voir l'écran.

\- Transformative works, lit-il à haute voix. Ouah, c'est impressionnant.

\- Mmh, marmonna-t-elle en attrapant la télécommande pour lancer le film. Si tu trouves que ça c'est excitant, après le film je vais te montrer Tumblr.

Reid lui lança un regard en biais et ressentit un peu d'appréhension concernant le reste de la soirée. Avec une lueur diabolique dans le regard, Penelope installa son ordinateur sur ses genoux et se mit à taper sur les touches en fredonnant doucement « Carry On My Wayward Son ».


End file.
